The Revenge Of Leroy
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: When Stitch is home alone, Leroy attack, kidnaps, and tortures him, but after receiving an angry rant call from Dr. Hamsterveil, Leroy, feeling broken-hearted, decides to free Stitch and seeks revenge on Hamsterveil. Now, the two must work together to destroy Hamsterviel once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

``Okay, Stitch, I have to do my night shift, Lilo is at a slumber party, and Jumbaa and Pleakey are at a concert, so you're going to be home alone. Don't cause any trouble'', Nani said. ``Okie taka', Stitch replied. (That means Okey Dokey in Stitch's language).

``I mean it, Stitch! I don't want to come home to a messy house! So, no parties!'', Nani warned Stitch.

``I promise'', Stitch said, with his hand on heart. Nani smiled and said, ``Bye!''

Stitch waved goodbye to Nani. Stitch chuckled mischievously, having his fingers crossed behind his back! After Nani left, Stitch cheered and began to set up party decorations. He went to the house phone to call all his cousins for a party. Stitch was so hyped. After calling all his cousins, he sat on the couch and waited for all his cousins to come.

Twenty minutes later, Stitch's cousins weren't at the house. Stitch groaned. ``Where are they?!'', Stitch yelled. Stitch called his cousins again on the house phone, but mysteriously, all of them didn't answer the phone. Stitch grew curious about why all of them didn't answer. ``Hmmm...very odd'', Stitch said.

Suddenly, there was a knocked at the door. Stitch quickly answered the door, thinking that it's his cousins. Stitch opened the door and suddenly...he got blasted by a laser gun. Stitch groaned in pain. He winced in pain and slowly looked up and saw...LEROY!  
Stitch gasped and asked, ``Leroy? How...how did you escape jail?''

``I would love tell you how I escaped, but my plan was extremely complicated and I don't want to confuse your dumb, puny brain. Anyways, enough about me, let's talk about how Lilo and the rest of your Ohana are going to plan your funeral!'', Leroy said. On Leroy's laser gun, there were a few settings that would define the pain of the blast. Leroy quickly switched the laser setting from Painful to Dead As A Door-nail!

Stitch gasped. Leroy started blasting his laser gun all over the room, while laughing evilly. Stitch dodges the blasts from the laser guns. Everything was getting blasted. Party decorations, the television, the walls, the living room table, etc. Stitch moved all around the room trying not to get blasted. A few minutes later, Leroy ran out of ammo.

``Crud! I ran out of ammo!'', Leroy shouted in anger.

Stitch was breathless and worn out. ``Where...where are my cousins?'', Stitch asked. Leroy began to laugh evilly.

``Your cousins are fine...for now! After I escaped from prison, I crash landed on the beach. Once I got there, I began to search for your cousins. Once I found all of them, I kidnapped them and locked them up in a bunker and after I finally kill you, I'll ship your puny cousins to a secret government base, where they will experimented on and I doubt that any of them will survive there! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'', Leroy said, maliciously.

Stitch growled and tackled Leroy. Stitch began scratching Leroy in the face and started biting him. Leroy kicked Stitch off and started punching him. Leroy and Stitch began to fight each other violently. There was punching, kicking, scratching, and biting. Stitch threw some dishes at Leroy. Leroy got hit by a few dishes. He snarled and tackled Stitch. Leroy began to choke Stitch. Stitch was struggling to breathe as Leroy was choking him.

``Face it, Stitch! It's game over for you!'', Leroy said, choking Stitch. In the corner of his eyes, Stitch saw a Swiss Army Knife under the table. ``The Swiss Army Knife that Jumbaa brought for Veteran's Day!'', Stitch said in his mind. Stitch reached for the knife. After finally getting the knife, he stabbed Leroy right in the eye!

``AHHHHHHH!'', Leroy yelled in pain. Stitch began to gasp and cough. ``I'm so glad that Jumbaa didn't get rid of that Swiss Army Knife like Nani told him to!'', Stitch said, trying to breathe normally. Leroy continued to scream in pain. Pink blood was dripping from eyes. Stitch quickly went upstairs and grabbed one of Lilo's hardcover books. Stitch came back downstairs and forcefully knocked out Leroy with the book. Leroy was unconscious. Stitch sighed in relief. He was extremely exhausted.

Then, Stitch looked around the house and saw the mess that he and Leroy made. ``Oh, boy!'', Stitch said, under his breath. Stitch got up and started cleaning up all the damage he could clean up, since most of the damages were caused by the blasts from Leroy's laser gun. After cleaning the damages, Stitch carried Leroy upstairs.

Two hours later, Leroy woke up and he was tied up in a chair. Leroy began to struggle, trying to get out. Stitch was sitting on the bed, looking very angrily at Leroy. ``Untie me and I'll spare your life'', Leroy said. ``Not a chance, Leroy! Tell me where my cousins are!'', Stitch demanded.

``Like I said, they're inside a bunker!''

``Where can I find this bunker?''

``Well, I did have this GPS that could probably help you, but it unfortunately got destroyed when I crash landed on the beach. Luckily, I memorized where the bunker is. So, the only way to know where you cousins are, is to untie me''.

Stitch had an intimidating look on his face and said, ``I'm not going to trust you that easily, Leroy!''

``You're right. How can you trust an evil, ruthless monstrosity like me? But guess what? I'm the only one who knows where your cousins and without my help, you'll be like a dog chasing its own tail.''

Stitch thought for a minute. Then, he sighed deeply and said, ``Fine, but if you betray me, I'm coming for you''.

``Oh, I'm so scared'', Leroy said, sarcastically.

Stitch untied Leroy. Leroy slowly grabbed the Swiss Army Knife out his eye. He softly winced in pain. ``Sorry about the eye'', Stitch said, feeling a bit guilty. ``Quit being a wimp! Hamsterveil made me to heal my wounds'', Leroy said. Leroy's eye began to heal. Stitch gasped in awe.  
``Quit staring and come on!'', Leroy said.

Leroy and Stitch were walking in the forest, looking for the bunker. ``Are you sure we're going the right way?'', Stitch asked. ``Yes'', Leroy said. Stitch kept his eyes on Leroy to make sure he doesn't do anything fishy. ``You can stop looking at me like that!'', Leroy said. ``Like what?'', Stitch asked.

``Like I'm up to something. Listen, you said you want to find your cousins and that's what we're going to do''.  
``But, it's very unlike of you to help someone out.''

Leroy stopped, sighed, and said, ``Listen, I'm trying to be good for once, okay! I realized what I did was wrong. So, I'm helping you out. You were once like me.'' Stitch paused and remembered that he was once a troubled and vicious alien like Leroy, until the power of family made him good. Did Leroy honestly learned from his mistakes? ``Soka'', Stitch said. (Soka means ``Sorry'' in Stitch's language). ``Sorry for what?'', Leroy asked. ``For doubting that fact that you changed'', Stitch said.z

Both aliens smiled and continued to walk in the forest. Twenty minutes later, they finally found the bunker!  
Stitch cheered and ran in front of Leroy to open the door. With his super strength, Stitch tear the door off. ``Come on, Leroy'', Stitch said. But then suddenly,...Stitch got hit in the head with by a rock that was a big as a soccer ball! Stitch fell on the ground with his head pounding. Stitch began to wince in pain.

``HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I can't believe you fell for that. You honestly believed that I would turn good?! You're more dumber than I thought you were!'', Leroy said. Leroy was the one who threw the rock at Stitch! Stitch couldn't do anything, but wince in pain. Suddenly, Leroy's evil laughter faded away...as Stitch fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

In the bunker, Stitch slowly woke up, tied up to a chair. Stitch gasped and realized that he was tied up. He began to struggle to escape. Suddenly, Stitch heard slow clapping and out of the shadows was Leroy. ``Bravo, you're the world's first ever dumbest hero! Seriously, isn't the number one rule of being a hero is to never trust the villain?'', Leroy said, chuckled.

Stitch growled and asked in intimidating voice, ``Where are my cousins?!''

Leroy began burst out in laughter. Stitch grew angry and screamed, ``ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE MY COUSINS?!''

Leroy continued to laugh. Stitch grew furious. Leroy finally stopped laughing and said, ``Okay. The funny thing is...I didn't capture your cousins!''

``Then who did?''

Leroy facepalmed himself and said, ``You doofus, your cousins are alright. They're not in danger. I lied about holding them as hostages.''  
Stitch was speechless. He's been tricked by Leroy. ``But...if they weren't kidnapped by you, why didn't they come to my party?'', Stitch asked.

``Well, I went to all of your cousins and tricked them all into believing that I turned good. After believing me, I let your cousins listen to a song which makes people's brains go into a trance, where the brain is deactivated'', Leroy said. Leroy showed Stitch a picture of what he was talking about. It was a picture of Reuben. He was drooling and his were blue and green. Stitch gasped.

``Don't worry. They're not dead. It wears off in the next seven hours'', Leroy said. Stitch still struggled to escape. ``What do want from me? Why are you doing this?'', Stitch asked. Leroy chuckled and said, ``I'm doing this for revenge and I want your head on my wall!''

``Why do you want revenge?'', Stitch asked. ``Did you have amnesia?! Do you not remember stopping me, Dr. Hamsterveil, and my clones from taking over the galaxy?!'', Leroy asked, angrily.

``Dude, that was a long time ago. Let it go!''

``No! I will not let it go! We were so close to ruling the galaxy! It would've been glorious! But, you and your Ohana came and ruin everything! So now, I going to have my revenge on both you and your Ohana. But mostly you, because I hate your guts! Now if you excuse me, I have think of the perfect way to kill you.''

Stitch growled and snarled. ``You'll never get away with this, Leroy!''

``Shut up! ''

Leroy walked away with a malicious smile on his face, while Stitch was still struggling to get out of the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

After fifteen minutes of struggling, Stitch finally gave up. He sighed deeply and asked himself, ``How am I going to get out of here?''

Leroy came back with a collar in his hand. ``Are you still trying to get out of that chair?'', Leroy said in a taunting tone. Stitch looked down and softly said, ``Naga''. Leroy chuckled evilly. He walked towards Stitch with a table stand and a laptop. ``Before I kill you, I want to see you suffer'', Leroy said with a despicable smile. He set up the table stand and place the laptop down. Leroy opened the laptop and turned on a video. The video was a brightly colored anime with a pink kawaii cat singing in Japanese.

``What...is this?!'', Stitch asked, squinting his eyes due to the bright anime playing on the laptop. ``It's five hours of Cutie Cookie Kawaii Cat, A.K.A., the most annoying video of the decade!'', Leroy said. Stitch gasped and started to struggle out of the chair again. ``Let me go!'', Stitch yelled. Leroy chuckled evilly and said, ``Sorry, 626, but revenge doesn't work that way''. Leroy turned the volume up on the laptop and Stitch continued to struggled.

Leroy laugh loudly and menacingly while Stitch screamed in distress. Leroy walked out of the bunker to call Hamsterviel. He got his phone and called Hamsterviel. ``WHAT?! WHAT?! HOW IS THIS CALLING ME?!'', Dr. Hamsterviel screamed over the phone. ``Calm down, it's me, your son'', Leroy said.

``Leroy, my pride and joy! Tell me, did you capture all of the experiments?!''

``Uh...not exactly.''

``WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU NIMROD?!''

``I didn't capture them, but I did put them under a trance''.

``You put them under a trance, BUT DIDN'T HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO CAPTURE LIKE I SAID?!''

``Listen, Dr. H, I'm in the middle of getting my revenge on Experiment 626! I'm making him suffer! I thought you would love to hear that''.

``I DON'T CARE ABOUT EXPERIMENT 626! HE IS IRRELEVANT TO THE MISSION! How dare you disobey me, Leroy?!''

``May I remind you that 626 and his Ohana were the ones who...''

``SHUT YOUR PUNY MOUTH!''

Leroy's heart skipped a beat and stopped talking.

``DON'T CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAPTURED ALL OF THE EXPERIMENTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!''

Leroy softly sighed and said, ``Like a diamond''.

Hamsterveil hung up the phone and Leroy sighed with his head held down low. Leroy walked back inside the bunker. Stitch was still watching the video and he felt like his brain was slowly dissolving. ``Please...turn...this...off'', Stitch said weakly. Then, Leroy closed the laptop and threw it on the ground. Stitch was surprised of Leroy's action. ``Are you done torturing me?'', Stitch asked.

``Shut up!'', Leroy yelled, angrily. Stitch grew silent. Leroy sighed with disappointment. ``Are you okay?'', Stitch asked. ``Just...leave me alone!'', Leroy said, turning his back to Stitch. Stitch was confused. One minute, Leroy was being his normal evil self; the next minute, he's super upset. Stitch wondered why Leroy was suddenly acting like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was silent. Leroy was still looking down in disappointment. Stitch was completely confused about Leroy's sudden change of mood. Stitch was a bit nervous to talk to Leroy, but then he asked, ``Leroy, is everything alright?'' ``Why do you care?'', Leroy asked, in a soft tone. ``Well, I'm curious. Are you okay? What happened?'', Stitch asked. Leroy sighed deeply. Leroy then unleashed his claws and scratched the ropes off Stitch.

Stitch gasped. ``You're setting me free?'', Stitch asked.

``Please, just...go'', Leroy said, in a disappointing tone. Stitch got up out of the chair and slowly walked away. Stitch kept on looking back, trying to make sure this wasn't another trick. ``Why are you hesitating?'', Leroy asked.

``Is...is this...another trick?'', Stitch asked.

Leroy growled and screamed, ``GET OUT!'' Stitch quickly walked out of the bunker. Stitch was quite relieved that Leroy set him free, but yet he was still a bit concerned about Leroy's morose behavior. ``Why was Leroy so upset? Should I back and see what's with him?'', Stitch asked himself. Stitch had to think for a minute, wondering if he should go home and ignore Leroy's suspicious moody behavior or try to see what's wrong with him. Stitch groaned in frustration. He sighed deeply and went back in the bunker.

As Stitch walked back into the bunker, he heard quiet sobbing. Stitch realized that the sobbing was coming from Leroy. Stitch was surprised that Leroy was crying.

``Uhh...Leroy, are you okay?'', Stitch asked, softly. Leroy gasped and quickly wiped his tears. ``I thought I told to get out!'', Leroy said.

``Listen, Leroy. I was once you before. I was once evil, despicable, and destructive.''

``Yeah. So, what?''

``I could probably somehow understand what you're going through''.

Leroy sighed and asked, ``Will you leave alone if I tell you?'' Stitch nodded. Leroy took a deep breath and said, ``It's Hamsterveil. You see, no matter what I do to impressed him, he's never satisfied! I destroyed four planets! I assassinated an intergalactic emperor! Heck, I kidnapped the Princess of Jupiter and threw her into a black hole! Yet, Hamsterveil only cares about your stupid cousins! I mean, can he for once stop focusing on kidnapping your cousins and actually moving on to something more evil?!''

Stitch was bit surprised. He never knew that Leroy was going through such a dilemma. Leroy sighed and said softly, ``I'm a sucker for honestly believing that Hamsterveil will be ever satisfied by me.'' Stitch felt bad for Leroy, so Stitch did what he thought was the right thing to do... he hugged Leroy. Leroy was surprised. ``Is this some type of new attack move?'', Leroy asked. ``No, this is a hug'', Stitch said. Leroy first felt awkward about Stitch's hug, but then slowly succumbed the comfort of his enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

``Why...why are you doing this?'', Leroy asked softly. ``Because, it seem likes you really need a hug'', Stitch said. Leroy still couldn't believe it. Experiment 626...his arch-nemesis...was hugging him. Leroy slowly pushed Stitch off of him. ``You know, just because you hugged me, doesn't make us friends'', Leroy said, folding his arms and turning around. ``I never said we were friends. I thought you need some comfort. Villains need some comfort sometimes, right?'', Stitch asked. The room got quiet for a few minutes. Leroy put his hands over his eyes and began to sob softly.

``Are you okay?'', Stitch asked. ``Please...just go'', Leroy said softly. Stitch had a concerned look on his face. ``Listen, I know that we're enemies, but I hate seeing you like this. Please just tell me. Are you having daddy issues?'', Stitch asked. Leroy took his hands off his eyes, sharply inhaled, and said, ``Yes''. Stitch sighed and said, ``I'm sorry. I never knew you were going through issues with Hamsterviel''.

``Don't feel sympathetic for me! Why do you care?! We are not friends! We shouldn't care about each other!'', Leroy growled. ``True, we aren't friends..., but we are Ohana'', Stitch said, putting his hand on Leroy's shoulder. ``Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten'', Stitch continued. Leroy turned back around, smiled at Stitch, and said, ``You know what, you're not that half bad, 626''.

Stitch smiled back. Suddenly, Stitch thought of a brilliant idea. ``Hey, just to cheer you up, how about we get revenge on Dr. Hamsterviel?'', Stitch said. Leroy was surprised of what Stitch said. ``Whoa, a good apple like you wants revenge? That's new!'', Leroy said. ``Well, I am also known to be mischievous'', Stitch said, winking at Leroy. Leroy smiled. ``So, what do you say? Revenge?'', Stitch asked, holding out his hand. Leroy deviously smiled and said, ``Revenge!'' Leroy grabbed Stitch's hand and both aliens shook hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the hiatus, guys, but here's Chapter 6!**

The two aliens went out of the bunker and went behind a big coconut tree, where Leroy's spaceship was parked. Leroy's spaceship was black and it had a red emblem of Hamsterviel's head on it. ``Nice design'', Stitch said. ``I did it in appreciation of Hamsterviel, but now, I might as well wash it away!'', Leroy said. The two aliens hopped onto the spaceship. ``Seat belts!'', Leroy said. Stitch laughed and asked, ``Since when were you all about space safety?'' ``Listen, if you're going to come with me on this revenge mission, you need to obey everything I say! That means no talk backs, no witty remarks, no ifs, ands, or buts! Capisce?!'', Leroy said. ``Okie-taka'', Stitch said. Leroy then starts the spaceship and flies off into space.

``So, is Hamsterviel still in the Intergalatic Prison?''

``Ha! You wish! Hamsterviel and I escaped months ago and left my clones to rot in prison''.

``That...that doesn't sound nice''.

``Hello! You're talking to your evil cousin here! Anyways, it serves those losers right! They were always fighting about which Leroy is the best, which I found incredibly pathetic, because everyone knows that I'm the best Leroy. After all, I'm the original!''.

``True dat. So, where is Hamsterviel then?''

``He's at a secret hideout on the planet Cangrok''.

``How long will it take us to get there?''

``About two hours''.

Stitch groaned. The two aliens flew throughout space to the planet Cangrok. While flying, Stitch looked out the window and saw the stars. His eyes were filled with wonder. ``The stars up here are so beautiful, ya know'', Stitch said. ``I mean, yeah, I guess'', Leroy said.

``Have you ever seen a constellation before?''

``What's that?''

``It's basically an image in the sky, connected by the stars''.

``Hmmm...sounds intriguing''.

``Yeah, one of the famous constellations are Leo the Lion, The Big Dipper, and Orion. Actually back home, Nani and Lilo mentioned silly constellations that their Mom made up when they were little and some are surprisingly really silly''.

``Such as?''

``There's a constellation where an old lady with a koala on her head!''

Leroy stares at Stitch. Stitch grew silent. There was then an awkward silence between the two aliens. ``I...I don't get the joke'', Leroy said. ``It's funny, because it's silly. Normally, constellations are just abstracted shapes and I just thought...the fact there's a a constellation that's silly is pretty amusing'', Stitch explained.

``Hmm...once I get my revenge on Hamsterviel, you need to show me this old lady with the koala on her head'', Leroy said. ``Deal'', Stitch said. It grew quiet again. Stitch wanted to continue to have a conversation with Leroy to get to know him better and to kill time. ``So, Leroy, do you have any favorite songs?'', Stitch asked. ``Well, I really don't listen to music that much'', Leroy said. Stitch's heart sunk a little bit. ``You...you haven't listened to...any music before?'', Stitch asked.

``Well, yeah. I mean, music was actually the way you defeated me''.

``Right. Right. Well, have you ever tried to metal rock?''

``Why are doing this?''

``Why am I doing what?''

``Why are you trying to have a conversation with me?!''

``Well, I just thought talking would help pass the time. And to be honest, Leroy, you are part of my Ohana''.

Leroy softly chuckled. ``No, I'm being serious'', Stitch said, ``You're my cousin. You're part of my Ohana. After all, Jumbaa and Hamsterviel were once friends, so technically, Hamsterviel is kinda like my uncle!''

``Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. But listen, Stitch, I kinda don't feel comfortable socializing with you. You know I don't have any hobbies or favorite songs, or favorite movies. I was made to destroy.''

Leroy slowly frowned. Stitch then touched Leroy's shoulder for comfort. ``I'm sorry, bud. I...I know how you feel. You feel like...that your only purpose in this world is to...be a monster'', Stitch said. Leroy exhaled sharply and sniffed. ``Listen, you are more than a monster. You have goodness inside you. I just know it. Trust me, I've been a little monster before too. After this mission, I'll teach you how to be good like me'', Stitch said. Leroy wiped his tears, smiled at Stitch, and said, ``Thanks, cousin''.


End file.
